Kurt Hummel
Kurt Hummel ist ein Mitglied von New Directions an der William McKinley High School.'' Er wohnt bei seinen Eltern, Burt Hummel und Carole Hummel, zusammen mit seinem Stiefbruder, Finn Hudson. Seine biologische Mutter ist, als Kurt acht Jahre alt war, gestorben. In der zweiten Staffel wechselt er auf die Dalton Academy, weil die Mobbing Attacken von Karofsky immer schlimmer werden. Er wird von Chris Colfer dargestellt. Biographie 'Staffel Eins' In 'Acafellas' beginnt Kurt mit Mercedes auszugehen. Er bemerkt, dass sie sich einsam fühlt und bietet ihr an mit ihm shoppen zu gehen. Die Cheerleader, Quinn und Santana, überzeugen Mercedes davon dass er wirklich Gefühle für sie hat und dass sie sich auf ihn einlassen soll. Als sie ihn nach einiger Zeit damit konfrontiert ihre Beziehung endlich offiziell zu machen, entgegnet Kurt dass er in jemand anderen verliebt ist. Er sieht Finn an, Mercedes glaubt jedoch er meint Rachel und zerstört seine Windschutzscheibe mit einem Stein. Als Kurt ihr schlussendlich gesteht dass er schwul ist fragt sie ihn warum er nicht ehrlich zu ihr war. Er meint, dass er Angst hat, dass jemand anderes von seiner Sexualität erfahren könnte. In [[Kinder der Lüge|'Kinder der Lüge']] stellt es sich heraus, dass Kurts Angst davon kommt dass er seinen Vater nicht enttäuschen möchte, weil Kurt glaubt er würde ihn als Homosexuellen nicht akzeptieren. Als Burt in Kurts Zimmer kommt und er zusammen mit Tina und Brittany zu Single Ladies tanzt, verbirgt seine wahre Sexualität und sagt dass er jetzt im Footballteam und Tina seine Freundin ist. Kurt versucht nun wirklich dem Footballteam beizutreten um seine Lüge aufrecht zu erhalten. Zu der Überraschung von Couch Tanaka und dem kompletten Team beweißt sich Kurt als sehr guter Kicker und wird sofort ins Team aufgenommen. Bei deren ersten gemeinsamen Spiel macht Kurt den entscheidenden Punkt zum Sieg, was seinen Vater wirklich stolz auf ihn macht. Nach dem Spiel gesteht Kurt seinem Vater jedoch die Wahrheit. Burt erzählt ihm dass er schon seit Kurts drittem Geburtstag weiß dass er schwul, weil er sich nichts mehr wünschte als ein Paar Stöckelschuhe. Er sagt dass er sich mit der Situation nicht so schnell anfreunden könne wird, aber dass er ihn immer unterstützen und immer auf ihn stolz sein wird. In 'Furcht und Tadel' beschließt Mr. Schuester, dass eins der möglichen Songs für die Sectionals, Defying Gravity, aus dem Musical Wicked, sein könnte. Kurt ist begeistert von der Idee, und ist glücklich eine Chance zu haben diesen Song zu singen. Doch seine Hoffnungen werden zunichte gemacht, als Mr. Shuester den Song an Rachel übergibt und will, dass sie diesen Song singt. Kurt lässt seine Wut bei seinem Vater, Burt Hummel, aus und dieser beschwert sich bei der Schulleitung, da er es unfair findet, dass sein Sohn nicht mal die Chance auf ein Vorsingen bekommen hat. Burt sagt zu Figgins: das er seinen Sohn nicht aufgrund seines Geschlechtes, seiner Religion, seiner politischen Anschauung oder weil er so merkwürdig ist wie eine drei Dollarnote diskriminieren kann. Will wird klar, dass es wirklich unfair von ihm war, Kurts Interesse für den Song zu ignorieren und beschließt, dass Rachel und Kurt den Song vorsingen sollen und die Glee Club Mitglieder sollen ihren Favoriten auswählen, dies beunruhigt Rachel, da sie weiß, dass die anderen Mitglieder Kurt mehr mögen als sie. Kurt fordert sie jedoch alle auf, nur das musikalische Talent der beiden zu bewerten und nicht ihre Beliebtheit oder Kurts bessere Garderobe. Bevor das Ganze startet, bekommt Burt einen anonymen Anruf, indem Kurt als Schwuchtel bezeichnet wird. Kurt ist solche Anrufe schon gewöhnt, aber zu sehen, wie sehr es seinen Vater verletzt, ist ein unerträglicher Schmerz für ihn. Kurt überdenkt die ganze Sache mit dem Vorsingen. Er weiß, dass er seinem Vater mehr Kummer durch das Singen eines Mädchens Lied in der Öffentlichkeit, bereiten würde. Daher vermasselt er absichtlich den hohen Ton (dt.: F5, engl.: high F) in dem Song, wodurch Rachel das Vorsingen gewinnt. Burt ist enttäuscht, dass sein Sohn das Vorsingen für ihn hingeschmissen hat, aber er ist durch sein Handeln berührt und meint, dass Kurt genauso "stark" wie seine Mutter ist. Kurt antwortet ihm, dass ihm sein Vater wichtiger ist als Rum. In [[Balladen|'Balladen']] werden die Glee Kids in Paare eingeteilt und müssen dem jeweils anderen eine passende Ballade singen. Kurt wird Finn als Partner zugewiesen. Finn ist natürlich alles andere als begeistert von dieser Idee, da er nicht als homosexuell abgestempelt werden will. Kurt, der überglücklich darüber ist, versucht Finn von dieser Idee ebenfalls zu begeistert, natürlich unter dem Vorwand der Freundschaft. Er berät Finn bei dessen persönlichen Problemen (Quinns Schwangerschaft) und rät ihm über seine Gefühle zu singen. Kurts Plan funktioniert und sie werden Freunde. Nachdem sich Finn bei Kurt für seine Hilfe und Unterstützung bedankt möchte er Kurt bei seiner Ballade helfen. Auf die Frage welche Ballade sich Kurt ausgesucht hat antwortet dieser: '''I Honestly Love You'. Finn sagt das er das er das Lied nicht kennt und bemerkt nicht das der Titel für Kurt ein viel größere Bedeutung hat. In [[Haarspaltereien|'Haarspaltereien']] wird deutlich, dass er Finn noch nicht aufgegeben hat. Quinn bittet ihm darum, Rachel ein Umstyling zu verpassen, und er stimmt auch in seinem eigenem Interesse zu. Er verpasst Rachel absichtlich den falschen Look, um eine Rivalin los zu werden. Später konfrontiert Rachel ihn, da sie von Finn erfahren hat, dass Kurt genau wusste, was Finn wirklich gefällt, da er diese Unterhaltung mit Kurt bereits hatte. Sie erfährt auch den wirklichen Grund: Kurt ist in Finn verliebt. Doch Kurt macht ihr klar, dass sie beide wenig Chancen haben, da Quinn ein Baby von Finn erwartet und er sie deshalb nie verlassen würde. Am Ende sind die beiden zwar keine Freunde, aber durch ihren gemeinsamen Herzschmerz verbunden. thumb|212pxIn [[Wer ist im Bilde?|'Wer ist im Bilde?']] schlägt Kurt den anderen vor, nicht gegen die Tatsache anzukämpfen, dass sie dieses Jahr kein Foto im Schuljahrbuch bekommen, denn die Fotos des Glee Clubs wurden in den vergangenen Jahren alle unkenntlich gemacht. Aber am Ende lassen sie sich alle darauf ein, dieses Foto machen zu lassen, jedoch wird es von Dave und den anderen Football Spielern unkenntlich gemacht. Kurt macht wie der Rest der New Directions, bei dem Werbespot für den Matratzen Laden mit. In [[Hallo Hölle!|'Hallo Hölle!']] sind er und der Rest des Glee Clubs von ihrem Sieg bei den Sectionals begeistert und denken, dass ihr sozialer Status in der Schule gestiegen wäre. Diese Fantasie ist schnell zunichte gemacht, als er, Rachel und Mercedes erneut einen Slushie ins Gesicht bekommen. Bei der Glee Generalprobe, sollen sie sich ein Lied zum Thema "Hallo" auswählen und dann vorsingen. Als die Gruppe später entdeckt, dass Rachel ein Verhältnis mit Jesse St. James hat, dem männlichen Leadsänger der Vocal Adrenaline, ist es Kurt, der Rachel klar und deutlich ins Gesicht sagt, dass sie aus dem Glee Club geworfen wird, wenn sie dieses Verhältnis nicht aufgibt. Persönlichkeit thumb|248pxKurt ist ein Junge, den man einfach gerne haben muss. Mit seiner lustigen, fröhlichen und bodenständigen Art beeindruckt er sofort. Ein großes Plus ist seine unglaubliche Stimme. Außerdem besitzt er eine Menge Ehrgeiz und Durchhaltevermögen. Eine "Hummel" gibt nicht so leicht auf! - so sein Motto. Sein großer Ehrgeiz führt dazu, dass er oft mit Rachel aneinander gerät - besonders wenn es um Solos geht! Denn Kurt beweist, dass man nicht unbedingt weiblich sein muss, um Lieder zu singen, die traditionell von Frauen gesungen werden. Ansonsten sind für Kurt neben dem Singen und Tanzen seine Freunde und Familie sehr wichtig. Da er seine Mutter verloren hat, als er gerade mal 8 Jahre alt war, hängt er sehr an seinem Vater. Deswegen hat er auch anfangs Angst ihm zu sagen, dass er schwul ist. Auch seinen neuen Freunden gesteht er am Anfang nicht, dass er schwul ist. Mit der Zeit jedoch wird Kurt wesentlich selbstsicherer. Während Kurt auf der einen Seite lieb, nett und lustig ist, kann er - wenn er will - auch die Krallen ausfahren und sich zu einer "Rampensau" entwickeln. Er ist der geborene Star und ist sich dessen auch bewusst. Er weiß, wie er auf der Bühne punktet und kennt seine Stärken - welche er gekonnt immer wieder einsetzt. Kurt besticht vor allem durch seinen Charakter und durch seine Erfrischendes fröhliche und natürliche Art. Zur "Zicke" wird er eigentlich nur, wenn es um Mode geht, denn er ist absolut modeverrückt. Jeden Tag ein anderes Outfit, selten trägt er ein Oberteil zweimal und gekonnt kombiniert er Sonnenbrillen, Hüte, Halstücher, Schals, Krawatten oder Fliegen. Andere würden seinen Style als extravagant beschreiben - doch Kurt sieht immer absolut trendy, elegant und schick aus und steht zu dem, was er trägt. Kurt wirkt häufig öberflächlich, hochmütig und abweisend, jedoch nutzt er dieses Verhalten um sich selbst zu schützen. Tief im inneren ist er unsicher und sehr einsam. Beziehungen 'Staffel Eins' In Staffel eins verliebt sich Kurts beste Freundin Mercedes in der Folgen "Acefellas" in diesen. Als Mercedes ihn nach mehrfachen Verabredungen fragt, ob sie es nicht öffentlich machen wollen, dass sie zusammen sind, gibt ihr Kurt zu verstehen, dass er nicht im geringsten an ihr interessiert sei, sondern an jemand anderen. Mercedes nimmt fälschlicherweise an, dass Kurt Rachel meint und aus Wut und Trauer schmeißt sie ihm die Windschutzscheibe seines Autos ein. Als sie sich später bei ihm dafür entschuldigt, gesteht ihr Kurt, dass er schwul ist und das er keineswegs so selbstbewusst ist, wie er tut. Auch hat er Angst davor zu dem zu stehen, was er ist. Mercedes ermutigt ihn offen zuzugeben, dass er schwul ist, doch Kurt geht aufgewühlt. Nachdem Kurt offen zugibt, dass er schwul ist, reagieren viele Mitschüler eher negativ - besonders der Footballer Dave Karofsky. Er beginnt Kurt zu terrorisieren, in dem er ihn permanent Slushie ins Gesicht kippt, ihn brutal gegen Spinde schubst oder ihn mit Worten einschüchtert. Kurt verliebt sich innerhalb der ersten Staffel in Finn und verkuppelt Finns Mutter mit seinem Vater, in der Hoffnung so näher bei Finn sein zu können. Auch bietet er sich Finn als Freund an und hilft ihm - u.a. auch bei einem Lied, dass Finn singen will, um Quinns Eltern von der Schwangerschaft zu erzählen. Jedoch wird Kurts Schwärmerei für Finn auf die Probe gestellt, als Kurts Vater Burt plötzlich viel lieber Zeit mit Finn verbringt, als mit seinem eigenen Sohn - und sich vor allem besser mit ihm versteht. Kurt ist tief verletzt - wünscht er sich doch nichts sehnlicher, als mit seinem Vater so viel Zeit wie möglich zu verbringen und das die Beziehung zwischen ihm und seinem Vater auch so "einfach" sein könnte. Finn jedoch sehnt sich nach einem Vater und ist erfreut, dass Burt ihn mit offenen Armen empfängt. Dass er dabei Kurts Gefühle tief verletzt, merkt er nicht sofort. Als Kurt seinem Vater schließlich erzählt, wie es ihm geht, wenn er ihn und Finn sieht, erklärt ihm sein Vater, dass Finn nun mal so ist, wie er sich, als Kurt geboren wurde sich ihn vorgestellt hat. Außerdem erklärt er das er weiß, dass es zwischen den beiden nicht so einfach ist, wie zwischen ihn und Finn, da er mit Kurt wenig Gemeinsamkeiten hat. Kurt ist nach diesen Worten tief am Boden zerstört und gesteht das er sich dies aber wünscht und dies auch der Beweggrund war, warum er versucht, hat so zu sein, wie er denkt das Burt sich seinen Sohn wünscht. Im Verlauf des Gespräches, erklärt Burt ihm das er Kurt so liebe, wie er ist - mit all seinen Macken und Besonderheiten und das niemand ihr Verhältnis zerstören kann und niemand wird je seinen Sohn (also Kurt) ersetzten können. Kurt ist überglücklich und lässt Finn und seinem Vater ihre gemeinsame Zeit. Im Gegenzug beginnt auch Burt mehr Zeit mit Kurt zu verbringen. Als Finns Mutter und Kurts Vater jedoch zusammenziehen wollen, eskaliert die Situation zwischen Finn und Kurt. Finn, dem es wahnsinnig unangenehm ist, dass Kurt schwul ist, weißt Kurt deutlich in dessen Schranken zurück, sagt ihm offen, dass er ihn nicht liebt und beschimpft ihn und alles was Kurt mag. Kurts Vater, der Finns Wutausbruch durch Zufall mitbekommt (Anlass war, dass Kurt sein Zimmer neu eingerichtet hat, damit Finn dort mit wohnen kann. Die Einrichtung hat Finn allerdings überhaupt nicht gefallen und der Gedanke mit Kurt zusammenzuwohnen, schreckt ihn ab), schmeißt Finn kurzerhand raus, nachdem er ihm deutlich gemacht hat, was er von Finns Rede, die er in Rage gehalten hat, hält. Nach dem Streit gehen Finn und Kurt auf Abstand. Kurt ist besonders von der Tatsache verletzt, dass Finn ihn als "Schwuchtel" beschimpft hat und alles, was er mag als "schwul". 'Staffel Zwei' thumb|228px|Kurt fragt Sam ob er mit ihm ein Duett singen will.Zu Beginn der zweiten Staffel, tauchte ein neuer Schüler, Sam, im Glee Club auf und Kurt schwärmt ein wenig für ihn. Kurt versucht Sam zu überzeugen, mit ihm ein Duett zu singen (eine Aufgabe von Mr. Shue) und Sam willigt gerne ein. Finn jedoch, der ahnt, dass Kurt für den Neuen schwärmt, rät Sam davon ab mit Kurt zu singen. Als Begründung gibt er an, dass Sams Ruf so sinken würde. Kurt ist abermals verletzt von Finns Verhalten. Burt gibt überraschenderweise Finn Recht. Er erwägt ob nicht Kurt derjenige sein könnte der Sam benutzt, da er für diesen schwärmt. Kurt löst daraufhin die Partnerschaft, für das Duett, mit Sam und singt alleine das Duett "Le Jazz Hot" aus "Victor/Victoria". Rachel bemerkt das Kurt sehr einsam ist und bietet ihm an, dass die beiden gemeinsam singen können. Nach anfänglichem Zögern willigt Kurt dankbar ein. Beide singen zusammen "Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy" von Barbra Streisand und Judy Garland. In Furt wird der Terror von Karofsky schlimmer als zuvor. Als dieser erneut Kurt gegen die Schließfächer schubst, sieht es Mr. Shuester und hilft ihm auf, um dann entsetzt festzustellen, dass Kurt beinahe die Tränen kommen und er am ganzen Leib zittert. Nach dem Gespräch mit Sue, der derzeitigen Schulleiterin, wird deutlich, dass man zurzeit nichts gegen Karofsky unternehmen kann. Rachel bemerkt die ganze Situation und beschließt, mit den anderen Mädchen, die ebenfalls einen Freund im Football Team haben, diese darum zu bitten, Karofsky deutlich zu machen, dass er Kurt besser in Ruhe lassen soll. Artie, Mike und Sam haben darauf hin eine Auseinandersetzung mit Dave, als Mike und Artie zu Boden gehen, greift Sam ein und kann diesem für eine Weile Einhalt gebieten, Puck kann dem Ganzen nur zusehen, da er noch auf Bewährung raus ist und sich keine Prügelei leisten kann. Finn war bei der Aktion nicht anwesend und unternahm auch allgemein in der ganzen Angelegenheit nichts, da er befürchtete, Dave würde ihn auf dem Football Feld im Stich lassen. thumb|left|284px|Finn tanzt mit Kurt.Auf der Hochzeit von ihren Eltern in der zweiten Staffel entschuldigt sich Finn öffentlich für sein "nachlässiges Verhalten" bei seinem neuen Stiefbruder. Auch erzählt er von den Pärchennamen, die im Glee Club verteilt werden (wie Rachel und Puck → Puckelberry). Finn erzählt, dass nun eine neue Verbindung ins Leben gerufen wurde: Furt (Finn und Kurt). Anschließend widmet er Kurt den Song "Just the Way You Are" und tanzt mit ihm. Dieser ist zu Tränen gerührt und vergibt seinem neuen Stiefbruder. Kurt wird auch bewusst, dass er für Finn nur noch rein freundschaftliche Gefühle hegt, und kann nun auch lockerer mit ihm umgehen. In der zweiten Staffel wird der Terror durch Dave Karofsky immer extremer. Brutale und gewaltsame Rempelaktionen gegen die Spinde sind an der Tagesordnung und Kurt leidet sichtlich darunter: er wird stiller, ist übellauniger und aggressiver, lässt im Glee Club nach und begeistert sich nicht mehr fürs Singen und Tanzen und verliert erheblich Gewicht. Auch seine Kleidung wird zusehends dunkler und düsterer und er stylt sich nicht mehr mit voller Begeisterung. Die anderen Glee Kids und Mr. Shue wollen ihm helfen, doch Kurt schottet sich ab und zieht sich in sich selbst zurück. Niemand könne ihm helfen. Alle versprechen es zwar immer, aber am Ende würde sowieso keiner etwas tun. Es ist zu vermuten das Finn mit Burt und Carole sprechen will, dies aber nicht auf Wunsch von Kurt nicht tut, da er Kurt nicht hintergehen will. Erst Blaine Anderson, den er auf der Dalton Academy kennenlernt, gibt Kurt das nötige Selbstvertrauen zurück. Er kann Kurt klar machen, dass dieser nur zwei Möglichkeiten hat: weglaufen oder sich Karofsky stellen. Blaine, selber schwul und an seiner alten Schule fertig gemacht, ist weggerannt und erzählt Kurt, dass er es bedauert. Er rät Kurt dazu nicht den gleichen Fehler zu machen. Kurt jedoch schwankt, doch sein Entschluss sich dem Ganzen zu stellen, festigt sich mit Blaines SMS "Courage". Die Möglichkeit sich Karofsky zu stellen, kommt in sechsten Folge der zweiten Staffel, in der er auch Blaine kennenlernt. Nach einer erneuten Rempelattacke, läuft Kurt Karofsky in die Umkleide nach. Dort kommt es zum Wortgefecht der beiden, wo Kurt Karofsky deutlich sagt, was er von ihm hält und das er sich das nicht länger gefallen lässt. Karofsky versucht Kurt mit Drohungen einzuschüchtern, doch Kurt lässt sich nicht beirren. Als Kurt ihm gerade sagen will, wie er über ihn denkt, küsst Karofsky ihn jedoch. Als er Kurt wieder freigibt, ist der sichtlich erschrocken und entsetzt. Als Karofsky ihn abermals küssen will, stößt Kurt ihn weg und Karofsky flieht. In der nächsten Folge droht Karofsky, dass er Kurt umbringen wird, sollte Kurt irgendjemanden erzählen, dass Karofksy schwul ist. Kurt schweigt und der Terror beginnt von Neuem. . Finn bekommt dies sehr wohl mit und durch Zufall bekommt Kurts Vater auch einen Teil einer Einschüchterungsaktion mit. Als er nachfragt, schweigt Kurt, doch Finn droht es zu sagen, sollte Kurt es nicht tun. Schließlich erzählt Kurt wie er von Dave Karofsky fertig gemacht wird. Burt schreitet sofort ein und beschwert sich bei Sue Sylvester, die kurzzeitig und zu dieser Zeit Rektorin ist. Diese kann jedoch nicht viel machen da Karofsky alles bestreitet. Trotzdem verweist sie ihn von der Schule. Doch für Kurt haben sich damit nicht die Probleme gelöst. Er weiß, dass wenn Karofsky wiederkommt, der Terror in einer verschlimmerten Form weitergeht. Trotzdem ist Kurt überrascht, dass Sue Sylvester alles getan hat, was in ihrer Macht steht. Ist sie vielleicht doch gar nicht so böse, wie alle denken? Einen Tag vor Karofskys Rückkehr steht Kurt sichtlich unter psychischen Druck. In den Wochen vorher haben ihm die Treffen mit Blaine halt gegeben. Kurt befürchtet, dass Karofskys Terror schlimmer wird, weil dieser vermutlich einen Hass auf ihn entwickelt hat, da er wegen Kurt von der Schule geflogen ist. Doch ein Lichtblick folgt: Kurts Eltern nehmen ihre Ersparnisse für die Flitterwochen um Kurt auf die Dalton Academy schicken zu können, da Kurt von dieser Schule schwer beeindruckt ist und dort eine freundliche Schulpolitik herrscht, die gegen Ausgrenzung und Mobbing ist. Unter Tränen verlässt Kurt die McKinley High und den Glee Club und wechselt auf die Dalton Academy. thumb|168px|Blaine AndersonIn Never Been Kissed lernt Kurt außerdem den sympathischen, witzigen, gutaussehenden und charmanten Blaine Anderson kennen, Schüler an der Dalton Academy und Mitglied des dortigen Glee Clubs "Warblers". In Folge 6 trifft er zum ersten Mal auf, als Kurt beschließt den gegenerischen Glee Club auszuspionieren. Kurt schleicht sich in die Schule und sieht dort, wie alle Schüler aufgeregt irgendwohin laufen. Er hält einen der Schüler, Blaine, an und fragt ihn, was hier los sei. Blaine erklärt ihm freundlich, dass die Warblers eine kleine Kostprobe ihres Könnens geben und erklärt Kurt auf dessen Nachfragen, dass die Warblers Rockstars an der Dalton sind. Spontan packt er Kurt an der Hand und rennt mit ihm über eine Abkürzung zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Kurt ist beeindruckt von dem, was er von der Schule sieht. Angekommen im Gemeinschaftsraum geht Blaine zu den anderen Warblers und beginnt mit ihnen zu singen, denn er ist ihr "Leadsänger". Sie performen "Teenage Dream" und Blaine singt immer wieder zu Kurt. Der beobachtet fasziniert die Begeisterung der anderen Schüler und lächelt am Ende. Außerdem ist er von Blaines lockerer und cooler Art beeindruckt und ist angetan, als Blaine scheinbar mit ihm während des Liedes flirtet. Nach der Performance jedoch eröffnen ihm Blaine und zwei andere Mitglieder (Wes und David), dass sie wissen, dass er ein Spion ist. Doch anstatt ihn rauszuschmeißen, laden sie ihm zu einen Kaffee ein und reden mit ihm. Auf Kurts Nachfrage hin, ob hier alle schwul sind, erzählt Blaine, dass er Schwul ist und Wes und David Freundinnen haben. Wes erklärt Kurt das die Schule eine 'Null Toleranz Mobbing Politik' verfolgt und alle gleich behandelt werden. Nachdem Blaines Freunde weg sind, erzählt Kurt Blaine unter Tränen, wie mies es ihm an seiner Schule geht. Blaine erzählt aus seiner Vergangenheit, dass er an seiner ehemaligen Schule fertig gemacht wurde, weil er schwul ist und das er nicht den Mut hatte, sich zu stellen, sondern weggerannt ist. Er rät Kurt nicht denselben Fehler zu machen. Unsicher, wie er sich verhalten soll, kehrt Kurt an seine Schule zurück, wo der Terror von Karofsky weitergeht. Kurt bekommt von Blaine eine SMS mit dem Wort "Courage" (Mut). Lächelnd betrachtet Kurt die SMS und beschließt nach einem erneuten Angriff von Karofsky sich diesem zu stellen. Nach dem Kuss von Karofsky ist Kurt verwirrt und bittet Blaine um Hilfe. Dieser erscheint und versucht mit Karofsky zu reden, lässt es jedoch, als dieser gewalttätig wird. Kurt jedoch ist nach wie vor neben der Spur und als Blaine nachfragt, erzählt ihm Kurt, dass er bis zu dem Kuss mit Karofsky noch ungeküsst war (die Sache mit Brittany zählt für ihn nicht). Blaine versteht ihn und lädt ihn zum Essen ein. In einer späteren Sequenz sieht man, wie wichtig Blaine für Kurt ist. Auf Kurts Spindinnenseite hängt ein gerahmtes Bild von Blaine. Darunter steht das Wort "Courage". Nachdem Kurt auf die Dalton gewechselt ist, wird seine Freundschaft mit Blaine immer tiefer und enger und bald findet man die beiden nur noch im Doppelpack. Sie gehen gemeinsam Kaffee trinken, reden über alles mögliche und helfen sich bei ihren Gesangsdarbietungen. Blaine freundet sich auch schnell mit Kurts Freunden aus der McKinley High an. thumb|252px|Kurt und Blaine während "Baby It's Cold Outside".In der Folge A Very Glee Christmas bittet Blaine Kurt, dass er ihm bei dem Song "Oh, Baby It´s Cold Outside" hilft, da er diesen für eine Veranstaltung mit einem Mädchen singen muss. Kurt bedauert es, dass man ihn und Blaine niemals zusammen singen lassen würde und hilft Blaine gerne. Während des Songs flirten die beiden heftig miteinander und der Song endet damit, dass sie sich beide nebeneinander auf das Sofa fallen lassen, sich tief in die Augen schauen und anlächeln. Bevor Blaine schließlich geht, meint er noch zu Kurt, dass seine Gesangspartnerin bei weitem nicht so gut sein wird wie er. Kaum ist Blaine weg, erscheint Mr.Shue und fragt "Someone special?" ('Jemand besonderes?'). Kurt antwortet seufzend "No. Just a friend. But on the upside, I'm in love with him and he's actually gay. I call that progress." (''Nein. Nur ein Freund. Aber auf der anderen Seite, Ich bin in Ihn verliebt und er ist tatsächlich Schwul. Ich nenne das einen Fortschritt.) Damit steht fest, dass Kurt sich bis über beide Ohren in Blaine verliebt hat. Es scheint auch, dass es nicht nur eine Schwärmerei wie bei Finn oder Sam ist, sondern ernsthaft und tiefgründig. In '''Silly Love Songs', erzählt Blaine Kurt, dass er sich in jemanden verliebt hat und fragt Kurt nach seiner Meinung, wie dieser es finden würde, wenn Blaine seinem heimlichen Schwarm ein Lied singen würde. Kurt, der denkt, dass Blaine in ihn verliebt ist, meint, dass das eine wundervolle Idee wäre. Später träumt Kurt von Blaine und malt in sein Notizbuch ein Herz mit "Blaine+Kurt". Bei einer Warblers-Sitzung erfährt Kurt mehr: Blaine bittet die Warblers ihm zu helfen, dass Lied für seine heimliche Liebe auf die Beine zu stellen. Das ganze soll im Gap stattfinden und Blaine tauft den Auftritt 'The Warbler Gap Attack'. Auf die Nachfrage, warum gerade im Gap, erzählt Blaine, dass er in den Junior Manager verliebt ist. Kurt ist sichtlich enttäuscht. Bei einer Pyjamaparty mit Rachel und Mercedes begreift er, dass er sich nur eingebildet hat, dass Blaine etwas für ihn empfinden würde. Dennoch ermuntern ihn Rachel und Mercedes an der 'Gap Attack' teilzunehmen und die Hoffnung nicht aufzugeben. Kurt geht schließlich auch hin und ermuntert Blaine seine Aktion mit dem Lied durchzuziehen, als er einen Rückzieher machen will. Doch Kurt ist während des Liedes nicht mit vollem Elan dabei und sieht Blaine sehnsüchtig an. Später wartet er mit Blaine draußen. Auf dessen Nachfrage, ob es zu viel war, antwortet Kurt nicht direkt. Schließlich kommt Jeremiah aus dem Laden. Blaine, der sich große Chancen ausgerechnet hat, wird jedoch bitter enttäuscht, als der Junior Manager ihm klar zu verstehen gibt, dass er keineswegs an Blaine interessiert ist und lässt Blaine enttäuscht stehen. Blaine verliert darauf seine Freude am Valentinstag und macht seinem Liebeskummer Luft. Kurt ist schließlich ehrlich zu Blaine und erzählt ihm, dass er gedacht hatte, dass Blaine ihn meinte. Da beide viel mit einander unternehmen, flirtige Lieder singen und Blaine seine Kaffeebestellung weiß. Blaine ist überrascht und gibt zu das er keine Ahnung von Kurts Gefühlen hatte. Wie Kurt gesehen habe, seie er nicht sehr gut in Liebesdingen und er hat Kurt zwar wirklich ins Herz geschlossen und er will auch nicht riskieren, dass ihre tiefe Freundschaft zerstört wird. Kurt akzeptiert es scheinbar gefasst und meint "So, it's just like ´When Harry met Sally´? But I get to play Meg Ryan." ('Es ist also wie in Harry und Sally? Aber ich spiele Meg Ryan') Blaine gibt ihm recht, fragte jedoch wenige Sekunden später "Don't they get together in the end?!" ('Kommen sie am Ende nicht zusammen?!') Kurt geht auf sein Frage nicht ein, lächelt nur und bestellt für sich und Blaine ihren Kaffee (somit kennt also Blaine von Kurt die Kaffeebestellung und umgedreht). Kurt äußert zu Blaine das er eine Idee für den Valentinstag hat. Die letzte Szene ist im "Breadstix" in dem die Warblers zum Valentinstag auftreten. Die Warblers performen das Lied "Silly Love Songs". ''Während des Liedes lächeln sich Kurt und Blaine immer wieder an und singen zueinander. Besonders bei der Songzeile "I love you", schaut Blaine zu Kurt. In '''Blame it to the Alcohol', gehen Blaine und Kurt auf Rachels Party. Während Kurt nach wie vor versucht Blaine zu beeindrucken und noch nicht alle Hoffnungen aufgegeben hat, betrinkt sich Blaine auf der Party. Als sie schließlich Flaschendrehen spielen, sollen sich Rachel und Blaine küssen. Das tun sie auch - und dehnen den Kuss lange aus. Kurt hat ein komisches Gefühl bei der Sache, was verstärkt wird, als Rachel Blaine ein anzügliches Kompliment macht und mit ihm ein Duett singt. Kurt sieht dem Ganzen schweigend zu und leicht eifersüchtig zu. thumb|left|200pxAm nächsten Morgen ist Kurt mit seinen Vater zu einer 'Kochstunde' verabredet. Da Kurt etwas spät dran ist kommt Burt in Kurts Zimmer und entdeckt Blaine in seinem Bett. Als Blaine erwacht, weiß er erst mal nicht, wo er ist. Kurt hatte Blaine mit zu sich nach Hause genommen, da dieser zu betrunken war, um nach Hause zu fahren. Burt kritisiert, dass Kurt einfach jemanden mit nach Hause gebracht hat und findet sein Verhalten unangebracht. Kurt versichert seinem Vater das beide die ganze Nacht über angezogen waren, also keinen Sex hatten und das er und Finn kein Alkohol getrunken haben. Kurt entschuldigt sicht und willigt ein, demnächst seinem Vater zu fragen bevor jemand der schwul sein könnte bei ihm übernachtet. Er bittet seinem Vater sich mehr zu Öffnen (für neue Themen und Dinge, hier homo- sexuelle) und sich Weiterzubilden, damit falls er Fragen hat zu seinem Vater kommen kann, wie es jeder heterosexuelle Sohn es auch kann. Als er sich später mit Blaine trifft, ruft Rachel diesen an und und fragt ihn nach einen Date, Blaine willigt ein. Kurt versteht nicht, wieso Blaine sich auf die Verabredung einlässt - immerhin sei er schwul und dürfe Rachel keine falschen Hoffnungen machen. Blaine erklärt Kurt daraufhin zögernd, dass er sich nicht sicher ist, dass er schwul ist. Möglicherweise sei er auch Bi. Es kommt zum Streit zwischen Kurt und Blaine, bei welchem Kurt sagt 'Bisexuell nennen sich schwule Jugendliche in der High School um mit einem Mädchen Händchen zu halten und sich dadurch normal zu fühlen'. Blaine wirft Kurt vor nicht tolerant zu sein lässt ihn wütend sitzen. Von Rachel erfährt Kurt schließlich, dass die Verabredung wunderbar gewesen sein muss, jedoch haben sich Blaine und Rachel nicht noch mal geküsst. Rachel wettet schließlich, dass wenn sie Blaine nochmals küsst, dann wieder Funken fliegen würden - auch im nüchternen Zustand. thumb|220px|Kurt und Rachel warten auf Blaine.Als sie mit Kurt in der Kaffeebar auf Blaine wartet, versucht Kurt sie von ihrem Vorhaben abzubringen, da für ihn nichts dabei raus springt. Als Blaine auftaucht, küsst ihn Rachel spontan. Als sie sich von ihm löst, bedankt sich Blaine bei ihr, dass sie die Sache geklärt habe. Er sei "100% gay". Kurt versucht Rachel zu trösten, doch die ist begeistert, denn nun habe sie endlich etwas, worüber sie einen Song schreiben könnte. In der Folge Sexy gehen Kurt und Blaine Kaffee trinken, als Sue sie abpasst und ihnen von den Darbietungen und Ideen von "New Directions" und "Vocal Adrenalin" erzählt. Vor allem, dass New Directions sexyer werden wollen. Kurt, der Sues Tricks bereits kennt, geht nicht weiter auf ihr Gesagtes ein - bei Blaine jedoch macht es Klick. Er denkt, dass die Warblers mehr Sex-Appeal bekommen sollten. Kurt ist von der Idee überhaupt nicht begeistert. Schließlich jedoch kommt es, wie es kommen muss: Die Wabrlers performen vor ihrer Partnerschule, einer reinen Mädchenschule, den Song "Animal" - mit Augenmerk auf mehr Sex-Appeal. Blaine schafft es tatsächlich eine Menge Sex-Appeal an den Tag zu legen und die Mädchen rasten vollkommen aus vor Begeisterung. Kurt dagegen macht sich eher mit merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdrücken und Positionen lächerlich. Blaine weiß während des Liedes nicht so recht, wie er reagieren soll, zieht es aber durch. Nach dem Lied wollen ihm zwei Mädchen ihre Telefonnummern geben, allerdings sagt er ihnen, dass er "im anderen Team spielt". Nachdem die beiden Mädchen weg sind, fragt Blaine Kurt, was er für ein komisches Gesichts während der Performence gemacht hat. Kurt erklärt ihm, dass dies sein "sexy face" sei. Blaine sagt ihm, dass es so aussah als ob er Blähungen hätte. Kurt ist frustriert und fragt wie er sexy sein soll, wenn er doch soviel Wissen über Sex hat wie ein Pinguinbaby. Doch Blaine weiß einen Ausweg. Der Ausweg sieht so aus, dass Blaine mit Kurt übt sexy zu schauen - was jedoch in einer Katastrophe endet. Kurts Gesichtsausdrücke sind eher zum Lachen als sexy. Als Blaine nachfragt, gesteht Kurt ihm - peinlich berührt - das Er deshalb keine Ahnung vom Sexy-Sein hat, weil er auch nichts über Sex weiß. Blaine ist verwundert. Kurt erzählt Blaine weiterhin, dass er zwar schon mal versucht, hat sich "solche Filme" anzuschauen, er es aber hat schnell sein lassen. Er steht mehr auf Romantik und will eigentlich gar nichts über Sex und dergleichen wissen (deshalb möge er auch Musicals: weil dort eine Berührung der Fingerspitzen schon das Unglaublichste ist für zwei Menschen). Blaine bietet Kurt an, dass Kurt mit ihm über Sex, reden kann und das er Kurt alles erzählt, was er weiß, doch Kurt blockt ab und bittet Blaine freundlich, aber direkt zu gehen. Blaine, besorgt um Kurt, geht zu Burt und bittet ihn, mit Kurt endlich "das Gespräch" zu führen. Burt ist davon nicht sonderlich beeindruckt. Blaine macht ihm jedoch klar, das es wichtig ist, dass Kurt endlich etwas über Sex erfährt, damit er nicht eines Tages nach ein paar Drinks mit jemanden Sex hat ohne etwas über Geschlechtskrankheiten und Safer Sex zu wissen. Auf Burts Nachfrage hin, woher Blaine etwas über Sex weiß und ob er mit seinem Vater darüber geredet hat, bekommt man einen kleinen Einblick in Blaines noch eher unbekannte Vergangenheit und Familie. Blaine erzählt Burt das sein Vater vor einigen Jahren mit ihm ein Auto zusammen gebaut hat, in der Hoffnung das wenn Blaine sich die Hände schmutzig macht er dadurch hetero wird. Er erzählt Burt das er sich sein Wissen selbst zusammen gesucht, erarbeitet und angelesen hat, weil er es wissen wollte und das Kurt dies nicht möchte. Blaine sagt zu Burt, das er und sein Vater bei Weitem nicht eine so tiefe und enge Bindung wie Kurt und er (Burt) hätten. Bevor Blaine geht, bittet er Burt nochmals mit Kurt zu reden. Burt bleibt nachdenlich zurück, besorgt sich aber Broschüren (über Schwulensex) und redet am selben Abend noch mit Kurt über Sex. Kurt möchte nicht über Sex sprechen und steckt sich zuerst die Finger in die Ohren und fängt an zu singen. Doch sein Vater ignoriert dies und es kommt zu dem Gespräch, bei welchem Burt vorallem auf die emotionale Bedeutung von Sex eingeht. In der sechzehnte Folge, Original Song,'' kommen Kurt und Blaine endlich zusammen. Die Episode beginnt bei den Warblers, die den Song [[Misery|''Misery]] performen, als Vorbereitung für die Regionals. Auf Blaines Nachfrage hin, wie ihm der Song denn gefallen hat, antwortet Kurt: Blaine du bist fantastisch, deine Solos sind atemberaubend aber auch zahlreich. Blaine fragt Kurt ob er eifersüchtig ist, was Kurt auch zu gibt. Er gesteht Blaine er fühlt sich nicht wie bei den Warblers, sondern wie bei Blaine and the Pips. Nachdem Pavarotti plötzlich verstorben ist, Kurt vermutet einen Schlaganfall, singt er für Pavarotti Blackbird von den Beatles. Die Warbler stimmen in das Lied mit ein. Ab ca. der zweiten hälfte des Liedes hört Blaine auf zu singen und hat nur noch Augen für Kurt. Am Ende des Liedes lächelt Blaine. Bei dem nächsten Treffen der Warbler kommt es zu einer Diskussion über die Songs und welche Lieder für Blaine am besten geeignet sind. Blaine unterbricht die Diskussion und sagt das er es leid sei, das er die Warblers sei, also das er der einzige Leadsänger sei und immer alle Solos bekommt. Blaine schlägt vor als Eröffnungsnummer bei den Regionals ein Duett zu bringen. Nachdem seinem Vorschlag zugestimmt wurde, sagt Blaine das er das Duett mit Kurt singen möchte. Kurt ist sichtlich verwundert, die restlichen Warblers stimmen Blaines Wunsch mit einem wissenden lächeln zu. thumb|left|264pxSpäter wir Kurt beim Dekorieren von Pavarottis Sargs von Blaine unterbrochen, weil er endlich den perfekten Song für die Regionals gefunden hat und diesen mit ihm Proben will. Auf die Frage von Kurt, welchen Song er ausgesucht hat, antwortet Blaine, dass er den Song Candles von Hey Monday! ausgesucht habe. Er sagt zu ihm, er wollte diesmal etwas Emotionaleres als sonst. Etwas nervös fragt Kurt ihn, warum er ausgerechnet ihn als seinen Duett Partner ausgesucht hat. Er antwortet ihm: "Kurt...es gibt Momente...wo man sich sagt : "Oh hey, du bist die Person auf die ich immer gewartet habe!...". Er nimmt Kurts Hand und spricht weiter: "Dich diese Woche bei Blackbird performen zu sehen,das war genau dieser Moment für mich.'' Du berührst mich Kurt, und dieses Duett ist nur eine Ausrede um mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen zu können."'' (engl.: "Kurt, there is a moment... When you say to yourself: 'Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever.' Watching you do Blackbird this week... that was a moment for me - about you. You move me, Kurt... and this duet would be an excuse to spend more time with you.") ''Daraufhin lehnt er sich zu Kurt vor und küsst ihn zum aller ersten Mal. Kurt erwidert den Kuss. Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösen meint Blaine lächelt, dass sie nun üben sollten. Kurt lächelt schelmisch zurück und antwortet: "''Ich dachte das würden wir schon."("I thought we were.") Die beiden können nicht anders als sich erneut zu küssen, dieses Mal aber leidenschaftlicher und verlangender als zum ersten Mal. thumb|246px|Kurt and Blaine//}CandlesSpäter bei den Regionals performen sie zusammen ihr Duett: ''Candles'', gefolgt von ''Raise your Glass''. Ihr Aufrtitt kommt zwar sehr gut an, jedoch gewinnen sie die Regionals nicht. Bei der kleinen Bestattung von Pavarotti sagt Kurt, dass er traurig und enttäuscht sei, weil er wirklich gerne die Regionals gewonnen hätte. Blaine sagt jedoch am Ende zu Kurt : "Du hast gewonnen. Und ich auch. Wir haben einander gewonen, und das ist letztendlich viel mehr Wert als eine Trophäe, meinst du nicht auch ?" (aus dem Englischen ins deutsche Übersetzt. Original: You did win. So did I. We got each other out of all this. That beats a lousy trophy, don't you think?) Kurt und er lächeln sich darauf hin an, Blaine reicht ihm seine Hand und so verlassen sie, Hand in Hand, Pavarottis Grabstätte. thumb|left|250px|Kurt und Blaine beim Auftritt von Mercedes. In A Night of Neglect ist Kurt mit Blaine in der McKinley zu sehen. Er führt Blaine in der Schule rum, bevor das Benefiz-Konzert der New Directions anfängt. Blaine sieht sofort, dass Kurt seine alten Freunde vermisst und sagt ihm das mit einem Lächeln, bevor Kurt ihm darauf antworten kann, taucht Karofsky auf. Dave fängt sofort an beide zu beleidigen, am Ende wird es etwas brenzlig, als es Blaine zu viel wird und er Dave darauf hin zurückstößt, bevor der Kampf zwischen Blaine und Karafsky ausartet mischt sich Santana ein und beendet den Kampf der beiden. Später in der Folge sind Kurt und Blaine bei der Aufführung des Benefizkonzertes zu sehen, sie Applaudieren und Jubeln für Tina, Mike, Holly und Mercedes. thumb|266px|Bei Schulderektor Figgins. In Born This Way überschlagen sich viele Ereignisse. Santana beschließt mit Kafosky auszugehen, nachdem sie sein Geheimnis hausgefunden hat. Sie versucht, Karofsky, der Kurt mit seinen Mobbingattacken dazu gebracht hat die Schule zu wechseln, zu rehabilitieren, und das Paar beginnt ein Anti-Mobbing-Programm, wobei Santana dies nicht wirklich für Kurt tut, sondern um ihre Beliebtheit zu steigern und so Abschlusskönigin zu werden. Karofsky bietet um eine Sitzung beim Schulderektor Figgins, Will, Kurt und ihren Vätern. Kurt bemerkt sofort, dass Dave dies nicht freiwillig tut, und bietet daher die anderen sie unter vier Augen reden zu lassen, nachdem er die Geschehnisse mit Santana erfahren hat schlägt er vor, dass sie einen PFLAG Club gründen, und stimmt zu, an die McKinley zurück zu wechseln. thumb|left|246pxNachdem Kurt an die MckKinley zurück wechselt, wird er von seinen alten Freunden herzlich in die Arme genommen. Sein Freund, Blaine Anderson, und die Warblers verabschieden sich von Kurt mit dem Song von Keane, ''Somewhere Only We Know''. Blaine erwähnt, dass er ihn zwar noch nach der Schule und am Wochenende sehen würde, aber die Warblers nicht. Nach der Performance lässt sich Kurt in Blaines Arme fallen und sie umarmen sich, wobei Kurt ihm zu flüstert: I will never say goodbye to you. Nachdem Kurt den New Directions wieder beigertretten ist, singt er den Song ''As If We Never Said Goodbye''. Am Ende der Folge hat er ebenfalls ein Solo bei der Performance zu ''Born This Way''. Freundschaft und Feindschaft 'Freundschaften' [[Mercedes Jones|'Mercedes Jones']] Zu Kurts besten Freunden zählt auf jeden Fall Mercedes. Nach anfänglichen Startschwierigkeiten sind die beiden beste Freunde und verbringen sehr viel Zeit miteinander. [[Blaine Anderson|'Blaine Anderson']] Ein noch besserer Freund als Mercedes und quasi Kurts Seelenverwandter wird Blaine Anderson. Das Problem ist nur: Kurt ist hoffnungslos in diesen verliebt. Blaine sieht Kurt vorerst nur als seinen besten Freund. Erst in der sechzehnten Folge der zweiten Staffel wird Blaine klar, das er ebenfalls mehr als Freundschaft für Kurt empfindet. Sie küssen sich im Verlauf dieser Folge und werden ein Paar. [[Rachel Berry|'Rachel Berry']] Anfangs hassten sie sich, doch jetzt sind sie beste Freunde: Kurt und Rachel. Während Kurt die ehrgeizige und damit teils arrogante Rachel anfangs überhaupt nicht leiden konnte, sind die beiden ab der zweiten Hälfte der ersten Staffel Freunde geworden. Ihre Freundschaft wird tiefer in der zweiten Staffel und sie werden schließlich beste Freunde, nachdem Kurt an die Dalton Academy wechselt. Rachel hilft Kurt sogar bei der Songauswahl für ein Vorsingen bei den Warblers. Auch entwickelt Rachel Mitleid für Kurt, als dieser von Karofsky schikaniert wird und setzt sich selbstlos dafür ein, dass Kurt geholfen wird. Als die beiden sich schließlich bei den Sectionals treffen, erzählt Rachel ihm, wie sehr sie ihn vermisst. Kurt ist davon tief gerührt. [[Finn Hudson|'Finn Hudson']] Das aus Freundschaft Liebe werden kann, ist ja bekannt. Aber bei Finn und Kurt war es genau anderesherum: aus Liebe wurde Freundschaft. Auch wenn diese Liebe recht einseitig war und nur von Kurt ausging. Trotzdem werden die beiden schließlich nach einer Menge Schwierigkeiten sehr gute Freunde und Finn steht zu Kurt und dem was Kurt ist. 'Feindschaften' [[David Karofsky|'David Karofsky']] Einen regelrechten Hass hegt Kurt auf Dave Karofsky. Dieser lässt keine Gelegenheit aus um Kurt zu terrorisieren. Die ganze Situation wird dramatisch, als Dave Kurt droht ihn umzubringen. Kurts Rettung ist der Wechsel auf die Dalton Academy. Songs 'Solos' Staffel Eins *Mr. Cellophane (Ouvertüre) (nicht veröffentlicht) *Defying Gravity (Solo Version) (Furcht und Tadel) *Pink Houses (Guter Ruf) (nicht veröffentlicht) *Rose's Turn (Guter Ruf) Staffel Zwei *I Want to Hold Your Hand (Grilled Cheesus) *Le Jazz Hot! (Duets) *Don't Cry For Me Argentina (Solo Version)'' (Special Education)'' *Blackbird (''Original Song'') *As If We Never Said Goodbye (''Born This Way'') 'Solos (in einem Duett)' Staffel Eins *Defying Gravity (Rachel) (Furcht und Tadel) *4 Minutes (Mercedes) (The Power Of Madonna) *A House Is Not a Home (Finn) (Liebe ist ein weiter Weg) Staffel Zwei *Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy (Rachel) (Duets) *Baby, It's Cold Outside (Blaine) (A Very Glee Christmas) *Don't Cry For Me Argentina (Rachel) (Special Education) *Animal (Blaine) (''Sexy'') *Candles (Blaine) (''Original Song'') 'Solos (in einer Gruppennummer)' Staffel Eins *Like A Prayer (The Power of Madonna) *Bad Romance (Theatricality) *Give Up the Funk (Im Takt der Angst) *Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version) (Triumph oder Trauer?) *To Sir, With Love (Triumph oder Trauer?) Staffel Zwei *One of Us (Grilled Cheesus) *There's a Light (Over At the Frankenstein Place) (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *The Time Warp (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *The Most Wonderful Day of the Year (Album Version)'' (A Very Glee Christmas)'' *We Need a Little Christmas (Album Version) (''A Very Glee Christmas'') *Born This Way (Song) (''Born This Way'') Trivia *Bevorzugt Designer Kleidung, besonders die von Perry Ellis, Alexander McQueen und Marc Jacobs. *Für Gruppen-Nummern ist seine Tanzpartnerin meist Mercedes,Brittany und an einigen Stellen auch oft Quinn. *Begleitet seinen Vater oft zu "Meet the Teacher Night." (also soetwas wie eine Elternversammlung) *Hat keine Ahnung von Sport,Sport-Sprachen oder Sportlern allgemein. *Er ist in der Lage F5 ("hohe F") zu treffen, wurde in der Folge [[Furcht und Tadel|'Furcht und Tadel']] erwiesen, er kann aber noch höhere Töne treffen *Er hat einen großartigen Modegeschmack, sogar Sue Sylvester hat das in'' der Folge ''A Very Glee Christmas zugegeben *Er benutzte seine männliche Stimmlage bisher selten in den Songs: 4 Minutes, Pink Houses, Give Up the Funk , Riff Raff Gesang in der The Rocky Horror Glee Show, Le Jazz Hot und Born This Way. *Sue's Nicknamen für Kurt sind Porcelain und Lady. In Comeback, nennt Sue ihn "Sweet Porcelain", was zeigt, dass sie sich immer noch um ihn sorgt und ihn vielleicht sogar vermisst *Er sang bisher zwei Beatles Song, jeweils in Situation wo ihm jemand nahe stehendes beinahe bzw. wirklich starb (I Want to Hold Your Hand für Burt und seine Mutter, und Blackbird für Pavarotti) *Kurt hat eine enge Beziehung zu seinem Vater * Er ist das jüngste Mitgleid bei den New Directions *Sein Idol ist Patti LuPone dies erfährt man in Silly Love Songs *Mit Brittany hatte er seinen ersten Kuss aber dies zählte für ihn nicht *Der zweite Kuss war mit Dave Karosfky aber unfreiwillig *Das erstmal verliebt war ein in seinen jetztigen Stiefbruder Finn *Blaine Anderson ist sein erster Freund Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S1 Kategorie:Charaktere S2 Kategorie:Glee Club Kategorie:Dalton Academy Warblers Kategorie:Glee Club